His Laughter and Her Smile
by ThnksFrThFckngMmrs
Summary: They were two souls met to be together. And together they'll be. [FW/OC] [COMPLETE!Drabble-Series]
1. A Sickle or Two for Your Thoughts

**Full Summary:**** He's there one day, but gone the next in their Charms class, and she wonders why it seems a bit quieter. She's there one day, but gone the next in the Great Hall, and he wonders why it seems a bit dimmer. [Drabble] [FW/OC]**

* * *

><p>Lea sat there in her fifth year Charms class, waiting for it to begin. She hums to herself quietly, a song one of her own making and to her own beat that always changes, to pass the time. She nods her head a little to, making her soft curls of honey-brown hair come to life.<p>

It's a pleasant day outside, minus the brooding clouds and thunder and lightning form the distance. And she's wondering where he could be.

The bells ring and Flitwick begins. She frowns slightly the whole way through, wondering why the class seemed a bit quieter.

She bumps into him in the common room that same day, long after supper had ended.

It's almost midnight and Lea was enjoying the lightning show from her bed. It was growing colder- Lea despises being cold. So, she stood up and left the dormitory, taking a thick blanket and pillow as prisoner.

She chooses the couch in front of the fire and only lays there for a minute, watching Nature's show when he and his twin show up. They're laughing quietly and smirking deviously. It's when they reach the staircase when they've finally noticed her.

She gives them a soft smile. George winked at her with a flirtatious smirk, trotting back up the stairs, turning left. Fred stays, however, and turns to her. He soon joins her on the couch- the other end of course.

After a brief silence, she asks where he was that morning. He smile as if he knew she'd asked, and replied easily.

"To ready a prank, of course!" And she understandably nodded with a small smile. It was a Fred thing to do after all.

And they left it at that. Enjoying each other's company and the lightning and thunder and crackling of the fire.

And when he left her with a playful nudge of a shoulder, she realizes how much of like- not quite love yet- she is with him.

;;;

Not even a month afterwards, Fred's sitting in the Great Hall. It's lunch time, and he's highly excited for it. Not only will the prank be unleashed, but he also gets to see her.

No, no, he's not stalker. He just observes her closely and with great interest. She was an intriguing fifth Gryffindor after all.

As he sits through lunch with his darling prankster of a twin, watching and laughing endlessly at the pink-covered Slytherins, he notices that it's a bit dimmer. Even despite the fact that it's a particularly sunny October day.

He realized that it was because of her. Her smile makes his world a bit brighter. And he wouldn't mine having it flashed his way more often. Another reason to add to the mile long of parchment of why he does pranks and watches her.

;;;

He finds her at dinner, alone, slightly brooding. It was fairly early and not a lot of students had arrived yet. So, he decides to sit with her. Partially curious of where she had been earlier and partially due to the fact he needs to see that smile.

She's surprised, he noticed as he plopped besides her with a wide grin. They make small talk for awhile. Laughing every other word and Fred can't stop himself from smirking even wider when he sees her teeth in her large smile. Then Fred subtly asks her where she was at lunch.

Lea laughed and smiled knowingly as if she was expecting him to ask her. She answered him easily.

"To watch the clouds, of course!"

He smiles widely and nudged her with his shoulder. He suddenly leaves, joining his brother and Lee.

He realizes that his brother was right. He's completely enamored by her.

* * *

><p><strong>This is part one of a four part drabble. Remember to favorite, follow and review. 3<strong>


	2. Beckon Me at Will

**Full Summary: Fred's bored. Lea's annoyed. Fred's in desperate need of entertainment. Lea's in desperate need of quiet. He's deeply enamored by her. She's deeply intrigued by him. [Drabble] [FW/OC]**

* * *

><p>"Lea."<p>

"Yes Fred?"

"Lea..."

"What did you do now?"

"Lea!"

"What is it you could possibly need Fredrick Gideon Weasley!"

"I'm bored."

"Go pull a prank."

"I've already done that."

"Pull a prank on the Slytherins."

"Did that to."

"Practice?"

"I've got that in an hour or so."

"Homework?"

"Merlin woman! I'm not that desperate!"

"Then what do you want me to do?"

"Entertain me."

"That's impossible."

"No, not really."

"Then go do it yourself."

"But I've already tried!"

"Blood hell. Just leave me in peace you daft red head."

"Hey! Don't bring my hair into this. You only wish you had this luscious mane of hair."

"Who calls their own hair luscious?"

"I do. You do to, love."

"Who calls others hair luscious?"

"I do. What are you doing Milady?"

"Well, I was trying to read when a certain Weasley twin interrupted me."

"But George's not here?"

"Bloody hell!"

"Such a foul mouth for a sixth year."

"Don't you have some first year to prank?"

"Nope. Percy's no fun."

"Shucks. Why don't you go tell him that. Maybe that'll give you something to do."

"Aw, I thought you liked having me and my luscious hair around?"

"No, not really. Maybe another time darling."

"Lea..."

"Don't make me shave off that luscious hair of yours Fredrick."

"Don't call me that!"

"Then leave me alone."

"I can't do that Lea."

"Why is that Fredrick?"

"Because I'm deeply smitten with you."

"Lea?"

"Oh shut up Weasley."

She then promptly snogged him senseless. Giving her wanted peace and his wanted entertainment.

* * *

><p><strong>Part two. Two more to go. Follow, favorite and review! 3<strong>


	3. Wishful and Wistful Thinking

**Full Summary: Bill and Fleur weren't the only ones deeply in love. And they weren't the only ones engaged. [Drabble] [FW/OC]**

* * *

><p>"Lea." Fred said hesitantly. He was holding Lea in his arms and swinging softly in the hammock above. They have only but an hour before Voldemort attacks again. And so, they laid down together, hoping and praying that neither of them will see the other lying peacefully on the floor. Eyes closed, chest dormant.<p>

"Yes Fred?"

"We should get married." Lea shifted in his hold and faced him. He decided then and their that if they had a kid, that'll he or she had her eyes. They were quite a lovely blue-grey.

"Are, are you sure? Marriage... That's..."

"A lot to ask for? Yeah, it kind of is. But I really wouldn't mind if I had to deal with it with you." Lea rolled her eyes and smacked his chest.

"You mean that you wouldn't mind if I was the one to clean it up while you lounge around being lazy." Fred smiled widely.

"Doesn't that sound perfect?"

"Sure it does Fred. And we'll little pranksters with your hair and looks but my eyes blowing everything up in sight."

"And a little girl who's sweet as a pumpkin pastry with your everything and my mischievous brain."

"And we'll live in a quaint house, not too far off from the Burrow. It'll be two floor with a attic to store everything."

"And it'll have a large backyard that way I can teach the ill boogers Quidditch and experiment even more pranks." Lea smiled wistfully.

"And it'll be our own happily little after." Fred smiled warmly at her. His lips brushed her forehead.

"The End." Lea nodded and a tear slipped down her cheek. Fred wiped it away with his thumb and kissed its trail. Lea sighed in content. Hopefully their happily ever after comes soon.

"I'm yours forever, Fred."

* * *

><p><strong>One more part left. Favorite, follow and review. 3<strong>


	4. Yours Forever

**Full Summary:**** Too many stories of two lovers were abruptly ended during the Battle of Hogwarts. Too many broken hearts and wails of sorrow and loss. But, thankfully, one has a bittersweet ending.**

* * *

><p>They were found together during the one hour of peace after the first bloody battle.<p>

Dead.

They're hands were intertwined under the rubble of the once intact wall. Fred still had a ghost if a smile on his face, laughter written all over his face. Lea still had a dreamy smile and thoughtful look on her face, happiness written all over her face.

Percy blames himself for not seeing the shaky wall sooner. But he shouldn't, because no on would've. It was too small of a crack to be seen.

Besides, they shouldn't mourn over them. They died together. Their two souls together. No heartbreak or sorrow for them. Just loving memories if them together.

;;;

They buried Fred and Lea together, behind the Burrow under the Twins' favorite tree. Two graves marked graves, but they miscounted. There should've been three.

_Fredrick Gideon Weasley_

_April 1st, 1978 - May 2nd, 1998_

_"With laughter I was brought, with laughter I gave and with laughter I left."_

_..._

_Lea Margaret Hastings-Weasley_

_May 16th, 1978 - May 2nd, 1998_

_"I'll dance forever in the sky, my smile brighter than sun and my love countless as the stars."_

* * *

><p><strong>FIN<strong>


End file.
